


Power Moves

by NikolkomAzgeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Top!Murphy, bottom!bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolkomAzgeda/pseuds/NikolkomAzgeda
Summary: The first chapter takes place during S1Ep12 when Murphy holds Bellamy hostage on the dropship. Murphy wants total control over Bellamy.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Jasper Jordan, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Jasper Jordan/Monty Green, John Murphy/Ontari (The 100), Murphamy, Onturphy, bellamy blake/john murphy/marcus kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Dropship Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> My first Murphamy fanfic! Please let me know what you think :)

PART 1: MURPHY’S LAW

“Everyone out. Me and Mr. Blake need to have a conversation. If you stay, I shoot,” Murphy pulled back Bellamy’s head by his hair and held the rifle to his temple. The group, including Raven and Octavia, accepted Murphy’s orders and reluctantly but promptly exited the dropship.

Murphy secured the doors and scoped out for anyone who managed to stay inside. Once the coast was clear, his attention turned back to Bellamy with his head down, standing quietly in the corner with his hands tied in front of him. “Put it around your neck,” Murphy tossed him a long, bright orange seat belt strap. 

“Murphy...you don’t have to do this,” Bellamy pleaded, which brought a smirk to Murphy’s face.

“Put it around your neck, then we’ll talk,” he cocked the rifle to assure him this wasn’t up for debate. Bellamy placed the already looped belt around his head with his bound hands and slid it down his neck. Murphy felt a rush he’d never felt before. He had never felt more powerful. He wanted to prolong his power trip as long as possible. “You know what needs to happen, Bell. Throw the end over the pipe,” he gestured towards the ceiling with the rifle. 

“Please Murphy, I never wanted it to be this way,” Bellamy paused, but Murphy remained silent, staring intensely at him. Tears welled up in Bellamy’s eyes as he followed Murphy’s command. Murphy felt an unexpected twitch in his boxers. Seeing Bellamy in this vulnerable state was beginning to turn him on. 

“Stand on the crate,” Bellamy knew he couldn’t talk his way out of this and obeyed. He realized that Murphy was seeking revenge. Although, Murphy was spared when Bellamy gave orders to have him hanged. Hopefully Murphy would spare him as well after a little suffering. 

Murphy approached Bellamy, grabbing the end of the belt. His eyes slowly trailing up Bellamy’s stature, meeting his eyes. “Beg for your life,” he hissed, with a sharp tug of the seat belt.

“Murphy…,” Bellamy choked briefly. He knew he was powerless, but still tried to hold on to his dignity. 

“Come on Bell, give up control for once. Doesn’t it ever get old? Making all these big choices, deciding who gets to live and who dies,” Murphy wiped a tear from his own eye, recalling when Bellamy sentenced him to die in those woods. That’s when it clicked. He didn’t actually want him dead. He just wanted him to surrender his power. “Beg me to take that noose off your neck.”

Bellamy saw the switch in Murphy’s demeanor, he could tell he was no longer in danger. He swallowed his pride and followed Murphy’s demand. “Please take it off Murphy, we can make a deal,” Murphy scoffed at this plea and contemplated for a moment.

“Alright, let’s compromise. I’ll take the belt off the pipe. But you’re leaving it around your neck. Step off the crate,” 

Bellamy let out a breath of relief and stepped to the ground. “Thank yo-“ 

“Get on your knees,” Murphy aimed the gun at him again until he complied, and carefully placed it on a shelf behind him. He crouched down to eye level with Bellamy. “Here are my conditions. You get to play leader out there and pardon me from my banishment. I’ll stay out of your way as long as you agree to submit to me when I want you to,” Murphy gently twirled one of Bellamy’s soft curls and moved his hand to cradle his chin. Bellamy jerked his head away and looked down. 

“This is insane,” Bellamy muttered biting his lip. He paused, and continued, “what do you mean by ‘submit’?” The thought of giving up control to someone else, anyone, even Murphy, intrigued him. 

Murphy couldn’t help but grin at Bellamy’s implied willingness to be powerless to him. He yanked the tail of Bellamy’s makeshift noose pulling Bellamy’s head back so he could look him in the eyes. Murphy cupped his jaw with his free hand, and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips against Bellamy’s aggressively, with a hint of passion. Murphy pulled away suddenly, leaving Bellamy in shock, but also craving more. “Get the idea, Bell?” Bellamy nodded, consentingly. “Good. Now as my first demand as your superior, I’m going to open the dropship, and you’re going to tell everyone about the deal we made. You don’t have to give them the details. As long as they know you’re safe we can continue. You know what happens if you decide to double-cross me.” Murphy untied Bellamy’s hands and picked up the rifle again.

“We have a deal,” Bellamy slid the noose over his head and got back on his feet. Murphy stayed close behind him, rifle in hand, as he opened the door to the dropship. Several people were armed, guns pointing at Murphy. Octavia and Raven stood closest to the door, ready to take him down. 

“I’m okay, you can lower your weapons. Murphy and I have a peace agreement. He can stay at camp as long as he doesn’t cause anymore trouble. We’re going to work out the details in the dropship.” Murphy lowered his weapon. Bellamy gave Raven and Octavia an assuring nod that he was okay. 

PART 2: CALL ME HEDA

After securing the dropship door once again, Bellamy stood sheepishly in front of Murphy, awaiting his next command. He was nervous. He had never been submissive in any aspect of his life, let alone when it came to sexual encounters, and he most definitely had never had a sexual encounter with a man. Still, that didn’t stop him from being turned on by Murphy’s dominance. The opportunity to surrender control to him made him feel more powerful than his leadership position. 

Their lips crashed with a spark neither of them had ever felt with a woman. Murphy kissed along Bellamy’s jawline, down the side of his neck, and started sucking lightly. Blood began to rush to Bellamy’s pants, arousing him and causing him to moan softly, “Oh Murphy…”

Murphy grabbed the back of his head by his hair and pulled away. “Call me ‘Heda,’” he grunted. 

“Heda?” Bellamy asked, confused by the foreign name. 

“It’s what the Grounders call their commander.”

Bellamy smirked and laughed under his breath. “Yes, Heda.”

“Say it again, no giggling,” Murphy warned.

Bellamy paused for a moment to collect himself. “Yes, Heda,” he bellowed with a serious expression. 

Murphy released his grip and backed away. “Good. Now strip,” he crossed his arms and waited. Bellamy removed his shirt slowly, revealing his flawless chest, toned, sturdy abdomen and a deep ‘V’ disappearing into his pant line. “God damn,” Murphy muttered. 

Bellamy couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Don’t get all cocky on me,” Murphy teased, removing his own shirt, unveiling a more boyish, but equally attractive upper body, marked with gashes from the torture he endured during his banishment. He approached Bellamy again, putting his hands around his hips and placing gentle kisses on his collarbone. Shivers shot down Bellamy’s spine, causing him to be fully erect. Murphy was almost at the same level after touching Bellamy’s bare torso. 

He continued kissing and leaving small hickeys across Bellamy’s chest. Bellamy’s back found a wall, and Murphy pressed him hard against it, grinding their still clothed bottom halves together. Murphy felt his cock sliding against the inside of his pants with ease, lubricated by the precum leaking out of his tip. He undid Bellamy’s belt hastily “Let’s see what we’re working with here,” Bellamy pulled down his jeans, and his fully hard cock bounced eagerly, waiting for Murphy to put his hands on it. Murphy had other plans. If Bellamy wanted to cum, he was going to have to work for it. “Bigger than I expected,” He pushed Bellamy’s erection down with his index finger and let it spring back up towards his stomach, causing Bellamy to let out a soft whimper. “You want to cum, don’t you?” Murphy loved teasing him. 

“Tell me what to do to make that happen, Heda.” 

“On your knees again,” Murphy wasn’t wasting any time. Bellamy was going to get him off first, an unspoken part of their deal. Murphy undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock, and inched closer to Bellamy’s face. Bellamy looked up at him from the floor with wide eyes and opened his mouth, expecting Murphy to place it nicely on his tongue. Instead, Murphy pulled his head closer and thrusted into his throat, and gasped loudly, “Fuck…” Bellamy choked slightly as Murphy’s cock slid in and out of his throat, slowly at first, but picking up the pace quickly. Murphy felt the euphoric tingle of being on the edge of orgasm, it had been so long since he’d even touched himself. He pulled Bellamy’s head away from him before he burst. A string of spit and precum stretched from Bellamy’s agape mouth to the head of Murphy’s dick.

Bellamy struggled to catch his breath and looked up at Murphy, wiping away the moisture from his mouth “Was that good, Heda?” 

“Almost too good,” Murphy pat the top of his head and shook his ringletted black hair between his fingers. “You can stand up now.” Bellamy obeyed, his erection had not gone away in the slightest. 

PART 3: WE’LL SEE

Murphy led him to one of the makeshift cots in the dropship. “Lie down,” Bellamy made himself comfortable before Murphy straddled him and sucked hard on his neck, leaving a large, unconcealable bruise. Bellamy grunted with both pleasure and a little pain, digging his nails into Murphy's back. 

“Heda, please…” Bellamy lifted his hips, rubbing his cock against Murphy’s, begging to be relieved. 

“Not yet,” Murphy whispered, making Bellamy shudder. “Not until I’m finished.” Murphy readjusted and positioned himself on his knees between Bellamy’s legs. He cupped his hands under Bellamy’s kneecaps and bent them upwards. 

“What are you going to do?” Bellamy had a bit of uncertainty and fear in his eyes. Murphy looked up at him through his lashes, almost menacingly. He knew what Murphy was about to do. He had never even thought of having anything put inside him before, but he also knew this was part of the deal they made. “Please be gentle, Heda.”

“We’ll see,” said Murphy, bringing two of his fingers to Bellamy’s mouth. “Get ‘em nice and wet.” Bellamy mustered up as much saliva as he could and coated Murphy’s fingers with his tongue. Murphy moved his hand down, under Bellamy’s groin and circled his previously untouched hole with his dampened fingertips. Respecting Bellamy’s wishes, he gently slid a finger inside him, making Bellamy grit his teeth and grip the sides of the cot firmly. “You’re real tight, huh Bell? Relax a little bit,” Bellamy released the breath he was holding and loosened his hold on the cot. “That’s better,” Murphy said, as the delicate ring around his finger also loosened up. He took this as an invitation and inserted another finger, just as gently as the first. 

“Ah, mmm,” Bellamy whimpered. Murphy began massaging the walls of his insides, searching for the spot that would make him- “Oh fuck yeah, right there, Heda!” Bellamy had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Murphy’s fingers pulsated on this spot several times before Bellamy reached his limit. “Please Heda, I need to cum,” he begged. 

“Soon, baby,” Before Bellamy could even admire his new pet name, Murphy removed his fingers and spit in his palm, rubbing it on his cock and thrusting deep into his sub’s newly stretched hole. They both moaned loudly and simultaneously. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Murphy’s waist while he found his rhythm and rocked his hips insync with each thrust. Murphy increased his pace with heavy, concentrated breathing. “You want me to cum in you, Bell?” Bellamy nodded his head and threw his head back, overwhelmed by the unexpected ecstasy he was experiencing. “I want you to say it,” Murphy grunted as he bucked hard into him. 

“I want...you to cum...inside me...Heda,” Bellamy said between thrusts. 

“F-fuck,” Murphy panted after unleashing his load inside Bellamy’s warm body. Bellamy felt Murphy’s cock throb inside him briefly, and exit him promptly. 

He didn’t dare ask Murphy if it was his turn yet, but he needed it to be his turn; He couldn’t hold it in much longer. He sat up and placed his hand at the base of his length and grazed lightly up and down, looking for Murphy’s approval. 

“You want to do it yourself?” Murphy asked, “Be my guest,” he crossed his arms and watched Bellamy shake his dick in his hand. 

“Do you want to do it, Heda?” He didn’t care either way, as long as he could cum it didn’t matter how it was accomplished. 

“If you want to stay edging, maybe I can do a thing or two.” 

“I won’t last long if you’re gonna tease me,” Bellamy let go of his cock, inviting Murphy to torture him just a little bit more. Murphy leaned over, licking close, but just far enough from Bellamy’s engorged dick, causing Bellamy to moan in agony. He loved every second of it. Murphy just barely brushed his tongue up the base and circled it around Bellamy’s tip, giving it a sloppy kiss. “I...I can’t,” Bellamy grabbed his cock and vigorously jerked it briefly before his legs shook, and a stream of cum landed on his stomach. He sighed with relief and panted, laying back lifeless on the cot. Murphy straddled him again, dipping his fingers in the pool of semen. 

“Open,” Murphy held his dripping fingers to Bellamy’s lips. Bellamy took them in, tasting himself for the first time. Even though his dick had softened, he was up for another round if Murphy was. 

Bellamy swallowed and said weakly, “Should we keep going, Heda?” Before Murphy could respond, there was a loud bang on the dropship door. 

“You okay in there?!” Octavia yelled, “What’s going on? Raven thought she heard someone in pain.” Murphy shot Bellamy a coy smile. 

Bellamy blushed and looked away. “We’re good, be out in a second.” 

“Guess that’s our cue, duty calls, captain,” Murphy got up and saluted him sarcastically and began getting dressed. 

Bellamy stood in front of Murphy and placed his hand on his shoulder, “When can we do this again?” 

Murphy stepped closer to him, whispering in his ear, “I’ll surprise you,” and pressed his lips a final time on Bellamy’s. 

To be continued...


	2. Welcome to Camp Jaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being separated during the war with the Grounders, Bellamy was reunited with his Heda, Murphy, after being found by survivors who came down from the Ark. A search party from the Ark discovered Murphy and Raven in the dropship shortly after, causing Bellamy to tackle Murphy to the ground, an act that Chancellor Kane misinterpreted as violence. Kane immediately commanded his guards to restrain Bellamy and tase him with their shock batons, rendering him unconscious. Murphy fought back and shared the same fate. Murphy woke up to find he and Bellamy’s hands had been tied and their left ankles chained to the wall, sitting a few feet from each other. They were locked down on what remained of Alpha Station

PART 1: BACK TO SQUARE ONE

“Bell, wake up,” Murphy pushed Bellamy’s leg with his free foot lightly. Bellamy struggled to open his eyes, inaudibly groaning. “Bell, wake up, Kane detained us.” 

Bellamy rolled his head to the side against the wall. With closed eyes, he grumbled, “Of course he did, we’re criminals, remember?” 

“This is all your fault, if you hadn’t jumped on me like an idio-“

“I thought you were dead, Heda,” Bellamy sat up straight and opened his eyes rapidly. Tears welled up in his eyes. “I thought...I’d never see you again.” 

Murphy rolled his eyes, “So what? You’d move on. We fucked once, don’t be so dramatic.”

Bellamy frowned and nodded, “Yeah well, sorry it meant more to me than that. I should’ve known you didn’t feel the same.”

The two sat in silence for several minutes. Murphy pondered his relationship with Bellamy, considering that his feelings for him were not solely fueled by power or lust. He felt a stronger bond between them. After everything they had been through together, even after Bellamy enforced his banishment, he felt protected by him. “Bell,” Murphy said quietly, avoiding eye contact, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” Bellamy looked up at him, waiting for elaboration. “I’m just frustrated that we’re back to square one, locked up on the Ark,” Murphy placed his foot softly on Bellamy’s toes.

“Hey,” Bellamy shifted to his knees, inching as close to Murphy as he could, “We’ll get out of this,” he placed his bound hands on Murphy’s calf. Murphy then shifted to his knees, they were just close enough so Bellamy could put his arms around Murphy’s neck and bring him in for a sweet, playful kiss. Murphy reciprocated, parting his lips. Their tongues rocked back and forth between their mouths. Murphy bit down on Bellamy’s lower lip and pulled slightly before releasing and pressing his lips hard against Bellamy’s again. 

Suddenly, the mechanical doors beside them wooshed open, and Bellamy struggled to remove his arms from Murphy’s shoulders due to his restraints. “What is the meaning of this?” Kane’s voice echoed through the empty room. Murphy freed his head from Bellamy’s embrace. 

“Chancellor, it’s not what it looks like,” Bellamy blurted. 

“Is that right? Because it looks like my guards didn’t follow orders to separate you,” Kane crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. 

“I wasn’t trying to hurt him,” Bellamy insisted.

“Ah, I suppose you were just giving him a friendly hug,” Kane said sarcastically. 

“Something like that,” Murphy muttered under his breath, scoffing.

“Do you have something you’d like to share, John?” Kane stepped in front of Murphy, arms still crossed.

“He wasn’t trying to hurt me, alright,” Murphy raised his hands in protest. “He was apologizing, we’re just...good friends.” 

“Good friends, who attack each other at first sight? What’s the real story? I know there’s more to it than that.” Kane drummed his fingers on his arm. The two boys remained silent, side eyeing each other. Kane reached for his walkie, “Miller, come in.” 

“Wait, we’ll tell you everything,” Murphy complied. “He tackled me because he was glad I was alive...Like I said, we’re really good friends.” 

“Chancellor, everything alright in there?” David Miller reported over the walkie.

“You expect me to believe a notorious liar and thief, and a man who attempted to assassinate our last Chancellor? Right,” Kane raised the walkie to his face again. “Come separate these boys, we need to do some further questioning.”

“Copy that,” Miller radioed. 

PART 2: IT’S COMPLICATED

Two of Kane’s guards entered the room Bellamy and Murphy were being held in. Miller undid the chain holding Bellamy’s ankle and ushered him towards the door. Bellamy stepped forward with his head down before jerking his torso around, driving his elbow hard into Miller’s chest. Miller fell back as the other guard rushed to restrain him. He was not quick enough to stop Bellamy’s lips from colliding with Murphy’s. Bellamy hoped this would prove he and Murphy were not a danger to each other. The guard prepared his shock stick, but was interrupted before impact. 

“Stop. Leave them both. I’ll take it from here.” Kane said firmly.

“Are you sure sir?” Miller asked, slightly winded by Bellamy’s quick assault.

“I’m sure. Get to medical and have Abby check you out.” Kane gestured for the guards to leave the room. Once the room was cleared of the guards, Kane addressed the boys in front of him. “So,” he said, cleary perplexed by what he just witnessed. “Explain the nature of your relationship to me.” Bellamy looked to Murphy for approval. Murphy nodded.

“Sir, we have a…complicated relationship,” Bellamy struggled to define his feelings for Murphy, as it was never something they had spoken about after their endeavour in the dropship. “It’s hard to explain.”

“I would urge you to try,” Kane sat down in a chair facing them. 

“We don’t really have a title yet,” Murphy tried to offer a better explanation. 

“Alright, so you two have just taken a liking to each other. When did it start?” 

“No offense Chancellor, but why do you care?” Murphy questioned.

“I am responsible for everyone at this camp. I need you to convince me that neither of you pose a threat to anyone, including each other.” Kane made it very clear that he still didn’t trust them. 

Murphy huffed, aggravated that he and Bellamy’s privacy was being compromised. “It started right before the Grounder’s first attack.”

“Was this before or after you held Bellamy hostage on the dropship?” Kane cocked his brow. 

“During,” Murphy responded promptly.

“Who told you about that?” Bellamy asked, quietly.

“That’s confidential, Mr. Blake.” Kane replied.

“Raven,” Murphy blurted. “It had to be Raven.” 

Kane did not confirm or deny the accusation and continued. “If I’m comprehending this correctly, you took Mr. Blake hostage, beat him up for a bit, and realized you have feelings for him? Doesn’t quite add up, but I’ll humor you. What really happened in that dropship?” 

“We’re telling the truth, Chancellor. That’s actually what ha-“ Bellamy was cut off abruptly.

“I fucked him,” Murphy admitted. Kane was slightly taken aback by Murphy’s harsh confession, as was Bellamy. Kane leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, contemplating. 

“Prove it,” Kane said sharply.

“Prove it? How?” Murphy studied Kane’s face, realizing what he meant. “Oh, hell no! You want us to fuck in front of you, huh?” Murphy scoffed, “Dirty old man.” 

“We do what it takes to survive, John.” Kane smirked.

“Fine,” Bellamy uttered and looked at Murphy, “We do what it takes to survive.” He repeated. 

PART 3: PEEP SHOW

Kane cut the zip ties binding Murphy and Bellamy’s hands and released Murphy’s ankle from the restraint. He sat back down, crossing his legs and placed his hand on his chin. 

“Just pretend he’s not there. It’s just us, Heda,” Bellamy whispered to Murphy. Murphy rolled his eyes and removed his shirt before helping Bellamy remove his. Murphy took a good look at Bellamy’s sculpted body before bringing him in for a deeply passionate kiss. Bellamy brought his mouth to Murphy’s neck, leaving sloppy kisses along the side of it. Murphy’s gaze turned to Kane, intently observing their interaction. Murphy gently pushed Bellamy off of him, and put his hands over his face, groaning.

“I don’t think I can do this,” he proclaimed. 

“Shall I call the guards again?” Kane threatened. 

“Just close your eyes and face this wall, Heda,” Murphy reluctantly followed Bellamy’s instructions. “Bend over a little bit, put your hands on the wall.” Bellamy kissed down Murphy’s spine starting at the base of his neck and with one tug, pulled down Murphy’s pants. 

“What are you gonna do Bell, strip search me?” Bellamy smirked before placing his tongue and face carefully between Murphy’s ass cheeks. “This is n-n-new,” he struggled to get out the words to describe the pleasure he was feeling. Bellamy’s tongue licked his inexperienced hole, swirling over it rhythmically. “Ah, don’t stop,” Murphy said breathily. He began stroking his semi-hard cock while Bellamy continued to lick his sensitive area for several moments until he was fully aroused. 

He stood up straight and turned around, guiding Bellamy’s head to his erection. This time, he let Bellamy do the work. Bellamy slid his mouth devotedly up and down Murphy’s length. Murphy panted lustfully with each reentry. Bellamy reached for Murphy’s dick with his hand and lifted it gently, placing his tongue on his testis, dragging it up his base. Murphy shivered with pleasure, almost forgetting they were being watched. 

“I think I’ve seen enough,” Kane interrupted. The boys looked over to him, Bellamy’s mouth still full of Murphy’s cock. 

“At least let me finish,” Murphy whined. 

Bellamy removed his mouth from Murphy with a pop. “We can always finish this later, Heda...In private,” Bellamy suggested. 

“Stand up, baby,” Murphy lifted Bellamy’s chin with his index finger. 

“Yes, Heda,” Bellamy blushed and got back on his feet.

“Heda...Why does he keep calling you that?” Kane questioned.

“It’s part of our dynamic,” Murphy said, pulling down Bellamy’s pants. “You want a show?” Murphy aggressively turned Bellamy’s body around, bent him over, and spit in his palm to prepare his cock for insertion. “We’ll give you a show.” 

PART 4: WORK FOR IT

“I believe I said I’d seen enough,” Kane stood up, the bulge in his pants had visibly grown since he had first sat down. He approached them slowly, his hands behind his back. “I’ve decided on how you may pardon yourselves from your crimes.” 

“What crimes? We did what you said, we proved we were telling the truth,” Murphy argued. 

“Bellamy shot Chancellor Jaha and took an unauthorized trip to the ground with 100 minors. And regardless of the outcome, you took a citizen of the Ark hostage at gunpoint. These are still considered capital crimes, John. I’m giving you both an opportunity for a clean slate.”

“Just tell us what to do,” Bellamy was ready for whatever Kane wanted them to do. He wasn’t going to stay a prisoner. 

“Mr. Murphy?” Kane inquired for consent.

“Whatever, I just want to get out of here,” Murphy reluctantly agreed. 

“Excellent. On your knees. Both of you,” Kane loosened his belt. Murphy wanted to protest, but Bellamy gripped his hand and gave him an assuring look as he took to his knees, pulling Murphy down with him gently. 

Kane exposed himself and stepped closer to the boys kneeling in front of him. Bellamy took initiative and placed his mouth over Kane’s thick, throbbing cock, taking him in as far as he could without gagging. After a few repetitions, Bellamy turned to Murphy, implying it was his turn. Murphy looked up at Kane with uncertainty. Kane toggled his dick, inviting Murphy to wrap his mouth around it as Bellamy had. Bellamy squeezed Murphy’s hand for encouragement as Murphy took in Kane. The Chancellor moaned and placed his hand on Murphy’s head, guiding him softly. “That’s it, John. Nice and slow.”

After a minute or two of sucking, Murphy felt Bellamy’s hand under his chin, pulling Murphy’s face towards his. Bellamy kissed Murphy, parting their lips and allowing Kane’s dick to slip between them. Bellamy’s tongue dragged along the base as Murphy swirled his tongue around the tip. Their lips met briefly and periodically as they pushed Kane closer and closer to climax. They continued making out, licking, and sloppily sucking up and down Kane’s edging cock until he urged them to stop. “Open your mouths,” he commanded. The boys obeyed without hesitation. Kane jerked his cock a few times before shooting his load equally on to their tongues. Murphy faced Bellamy and cupped his jaw, spitting his portion into Bellamy’s mouth. Bellamy once again kissed Murphy, transfering the whole cumload back into Murphy’s mouth. 

The two vollied the cum back and forth several times before Murphy gave it to Bellamy one last time and pulled away. He held his hand under Bellamy’s chin, keeping his mouth closed. “Swallow,” he demanded. Bellamy gulped, and Murphy removed his hand. “Now thank me,” he insisted. 

“Thank you, Heda,” Bellamy responded. 

The boys had barely noticed that Kane had zipped his pants and returned to the chair, spectating. “You’re welcome,” He stood once again, heading towards the door. He looked over his shoulder before exiting the room, “You’ve earned your freedom…whenever you’re ready.” 

PART 5: AND THEN THERE WERE 2

Bellamy began to stand, pulling up his pants. “Where are you going?” Murphy said, placing his hand on Bellamy’s forearm. “We have unfinished business.” Bellamy smirked and let his pants fall back to the ground. Murphy stood up, wrapping his arms around Bellamy and pulling him in, stopping right before their lips touched. “We might be free from Kane, but you’re not free from me yet.” 

Bellamy held the back of Murphy’s neck and pressed his lips firmly against his Heda’s. With his other hand, he reached down and stroked Murphy’s cock softly. Murphy grunted and rocked his hips, thrusting into Bellamy’s hand a few times before urging him to turn around. He pushed Bellamy’s back forward and spit into his hand once again. This time, uninterrupted.

Bellamy pushed his ass back towards Murphy as Murphy slid his cock inside him. Bellamy gasped, gritting his teeth, “Fuck, Heda,” but quickly relaxed and allowed himself to embrace the pleasure. “Faster,” he pleaded. Murphy accepted this request and thrusted deeper and quicker into Bellamy. Bellamy’s ass clashed with Murphy’s hips repeatedly before Murphy slowed back down, against Bellamy’s wishes. Bellamy stepped away from Murphy, allowing his cock to bounce out of him, still fully erect, and faced him. “Sit in the chair, Heda.” 

“Oh, you’re the one giving orders now, huh?” Murphy cocked his brow, dick in hand. 

Bellamy looked at him with his sweet brown eyes and pressed his forehead against Murphy’s, grazing his hips with his hands, “Please, Heda,” he whispered and pressed his lips against his lightly.

Murphy gripped Bellamy’s jaw firmly with both hands, “Fine. But only because you asked nicely.” Murphy sat down, and Bellamy straddled him, guiding Murphy’s cock back inside him. Bellamy bounced up and down in his lap at his own pace. “Ride that cock, baby,” Murphy said panting. Bellamy brought his face closer to Murphy’s and the two opened their mouths, allowing Bellamy to playfully nudge Murphy’s tongue with his, still steadily rocking his hips over Murphy. Bellamy felt his cock rubbing against Murphy’s torso and let out a series of small, breathy moans. “Bell...I’m...gonna...c-“ Before Murphy could finish the sentence he was already struggling to get out, Bellamy was in the midst of an orgasm, releasing his load between both of their abdomens. Murphy came inside Bellamy simultaneously, surprised by how in sync they were. Murphy wiped the sweat from his forehead and uddered without hesitation, “Clean it up.”

“Yes, Heda.” Bellamy stood and crouched, slurping every last drop of semen off of Murphy’s midsection, and proceeded to the mess he had made on himself, tasting his fingers. 

“Alright, I think we should get out of here before anyone gets suspicious,” Murphy stood, collecting his clothes, and Bellamy followed.

Once the two were dressed, Bellamy pulled Murphy in and squeezed him tight. “I’m glad we got out of this, Heda.” 

Murphy backed away, placing his hands on Bellamy’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes,“We did what it took to survive, baby.” 

To be continued…


	3. Relax/Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Murphy hit a rough patch around the time of Finn’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was painful to write, I hate when they fight :( It’s a little shorter than the others and not a whole lot of the sexy stuff but I hope you enjoy it!!

PART 1

Bellamy released a deep, frustrated sigh, leaning forward and cupping his face in his hands. _Where could they have taken them?_ He pondered, regarding the recent disappearance of his peers. After their plan had presumably failed to annihilate the Grounder army coming after them, only Raven and Murphy were left behind on the dropship, not in good enough condition to be useful. All the evidence was pointing towards the Grounders, but he didn’t have the slightest clue on where they could have taken them. He was thankful, at the very least, that he had Raven, Finn, Murphy, and most recently, Ocatavia, safe at camp. He, Finn, Murphy, and a few others had been out looking for their friends without success a few times now, and Bellamy was beginning to lose faith that they were even still alive.

There was a sudden, swift knock on his door frame, followed by Murphy letting himself into Bellamy’s quarters on the grounded Ark. “Hey stranger,” Murphy said with a smirk and a spark of fire in his eyes. Bellamy felt a wave of relief wash over him. Murphy always showed up at just the right time, as if he could sense when Bellamy needed his mind taken off whatever shit that was clouding it.

“Hi,” Bellamy returned shyly, blushing slightly while glancing up at the wiry boy in front of him.

“Don’t get too excited, Finn wanted me to recruit you for another ‘mission’ to find Clarke,” Murphy sarcastically and dramatically brought the back of his hand to his forehead, the other hand clenching the shirt on his chest, clearly mocking Finn’s undying love for Clarke.

Bellamy chuckled out of the corner of his mouth, slightly disappointed that this wasn’t another spontaneous hookup as they had shared several times over the past few days after their encounter with Kane. Finn was right, though. Every minute that they wasted messing around was potentially another life they could have saved. “Alright,” he stood, “what’s the plan?”

“He wants to be out of here in 20, which gives us a little time…” Murphy’s hand extended, pushing Bellamy’s soft, black hair from his forehead behind his ear. Murphy placed his hand behind Bellamy’s neck, their foreheads meeting, lips less than an inch apart. Bellamy gripped Murphy’s wrist and moved his jaw forward, pressing his soft lips against his, parting them slightly until their tongues found each other. Murphy’s other hand found his hip, pulling it forward to create friction between their crotches. Bellamy moaned against his mouth. Neither of them had noticed they’d backed up towards the wall until Bellamy bumped it slightly, followed by Murphy pushing him harder against it, grinding his hips against his even more. Bellamy pulled hastily at Murphy’s zipper, allowing Murphy’s already hard cock to breathe, and reached his hand down his boxers, sloppily tugging the thing he craved. Bellamy’s mouth moved to suck the side of Murphy’s neck, which was abruptly interrupted.

“What...the FUCK, Bellamy?!” In the door frame stood Bellamy’s younger sister, long black hair pulled away from her face and eyeliner smudged black around her eyes. Her brows were furrowed, and the rage in her eyes could burn down a thousand cities.

“And the Grounder Princess graces us with her presence,” announced Murphy, not impressed by her new get-up.

“Shut UP, Murphy,” she hissed.

“Heda,” Bellamy said to Murphy in a scolding tone.

“Heda?! Like the comman-“ a look of pure repulsion washed over her face, shaking her head and over-dramatically gagging. ”Both of you disgust me.” She spit and stormed into the hallway.

“Octavia…O, wait!” Bellamy pushed himself away from Murphy, hustling after her.

“She’ll get over it, we have to go find Finn.”

Bellamy shot his eyes at Murphy like daggers before turning the corner out of his room. Murphy rolled his eyes and zipped his pants, wondering if sneaking around with Bellamy was even worth it.

PART 2

“O!” Bellamy panted, trying to catch his breath after stopping Octavia in her tracks.

“Get off of me Bell,” she snapped, jerking her shoulder away from his grip. “Just go back to making out with your boyfriend.” She snarled.

“O, look. I don’t get it either. I’m not gay...I think? Just let me explain.” Sweat ran down his forehead.

“I don’t give a fuck if you’re gay or not, it’s the fact that it’s _him_ , of all people.” She crossed her arms, the look of disgust came over her again.

“I know...it’s confusing. It’s just, there’s something about him O, he makes me forget all this...this shit that’s going on. I deserve a break sometimes, you know.”

Octavia threw her head back and closed her eyes momentarily, then stared at the ceiling. “Again. If fucking dudes is your thing, I don’t care,” she lifted her head and gave Bellamy a serious look. ”But Murphy? He’s a traitor, Bell. How could you do that?”

“ _He’s_ a traitor?” Bellamy scoffed, “Aren’t _you_ the one who’s been running off with some Grounder pretty much since we got here?”

The fire returned to her eyes and she raised her voice, “Lincoln, who has a name by the way, has been trying to help us this entire time! He saved my life Bellamy! I love him! Murphy has been nothing but a…a fucking asshole since the day we landed on the ground!” Her fist curled tightly as she continued on her rant. “Tell me something big brother, does he take care of you?” _In a way, yes_. Bellamy thought to himself. “Do you love him? Hm? Name one thing, _anything_ , he has done for anyone besides himself.” 

Bellamy stared at her blankly. She wasn’t wrong, there wasn’t anything he had done for Bellamy particularly besides making him cum as a distraction from the real world. “I just…I don’t love him. I haven’t thought about it that way. You’re right, O. I’m sorry I said that about Lincoln.”

“I don’t know what else to say to you,” she said, disappointed. She turned and continued walking down the hall at a steady pace. He didn’t bother chasing after her, she’s stubborn. She always has been.

Bellamy walked back to his quarters, defeated to the point where he felt like he should be crawling. Murphy was still in the room, fidgeting with something, Bellamy wasn’t sure what, but he didn’t really care.

“We still got a few minutes,” Murphy uttered without making eye contact.

“I think you should go, Murphy.” Bellamy said sternly.

“Murphy? So it’s like that, huh?” He shook his leg, turning his head sharply to look at Bellamy. “Taking orders from your little sister now, are we?” He scoffed. “Yeah, have fun with that. I’ll let Finn know you can’t come.” He exited the room with his middle finger displayed proudly above him.

“Watch his back,” Bellamy yelled to him as he was out of sight, knowing Finn was in a different state of mind since Clarke had disappeared.

PART 3

The rumbling of a machine gun felt as though it was shaking the ground beneath them. Bellamy, Octavia, and a newly recovered Clarke rushed through the thick woods, uncovering a massacre at a nearby Grounder village. The gunshots had stopped, but the silence was deafening. Finn’s eyes were wide, his breathing heavy.

“What the fuck happened?! Is everyone okay?!” Bellamy blurted and rushed to Finn’s side.

Murphy, a few feet away, stood rubbing his head in a state of shock. “He just...lost it on them,” he managed. “They didn’t know anything, and Finn just lost it.”

“Finn?” Clarke ran to confront him. “What did you do?!” She began to panic.

“Clarke,” Finn’s eyes welled with tears as he embraced her tightly. “I found you.”

Clarke looked over to Bellamy, her eyes also welled with tears, but she wasn’t particularly glad to see him after what he had just done. She was afraid. “We need to get back to camp. Now.” She broke off from Finn, leading the way back home.

Bellamy followed behind the group, making sure there were no rogue Grounders following. Murphy casually slowed his pace until he was by Bellamy’s side. “Where’d you find her?” He asked.

“She just showed up,” Bellamy shrugged. “Just her.” He added. 

Murphy raised his eyebrows. “Is everyone else…”

“Clarke says they’re in trouble. It wasn’t the Grounders.”

“ _Shit._ ” Murphy mumbled under his breath.

“Yeah, shit.” Bellamy repeated.

“They’re gonna retaliate,” Murphy said emotionless. He took a deep breath in. “You should’ve come with us. You could’ve stopped him. He listens to you.”

“Well it’s too late for that now, isn’t it?” Bellamy said coldly, picking up his pace, leaving Murphy behind him.

PART 4

Tensions were high. The Grounders offered a deal, they wouldn’t attack their camp so long as the remaining survivors of the ark surrendered Finn, the terrorist who massacred an entire village of innocent people. The citizens were prepared to give him up for their safety, but Clarke and few members of the original 100 refused to give up their friend, despite his dramatic change of character since Clarke’s disappearance. 

Finally, Clarke and Finn headed towards the Grounder’s camp, down the hill from Camp Jaha. Citizens of the ark gathered, watching as Clarke pierced Finn’s abdomen, taking his life. Raven wailed, a look of shock came across Bellamy. He felt a hand grip his arm and tug him. He turned to find Murphy, motioning his head to the side. “A word?” He asked.

Bellamy looked back at a lifeless Finn, and quickly decided to follow Murphy inside the ark. “If you had just come with us, you could have-“

“But I didn’t,” Bellamy interrupted. “I told you to watch his back, and you let me down; you let _Finn_ down. Our friend is dead because YOU didn’t protect him. You...I…didn’t…” Bellamy began breaking down, sobbing, covering his face with his hands.

Murphy stepped forward to comfort him, moving Bellamy’s hands, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek. “Baby,” he said quietly.

Bellamy pushed Murphy off of him, “No. NO! You don’t get to call me that anymore. Whatever this was, is over.” He wiped his nose and the tears streaming down his face with the back of his hand.

“Look, Bell, you’re upset. So am I. Why don’t we just sleep on this and-“

“No Murphy. It’s not just about Finn.”

Suddenly Murphy realized where this was going. “Octavia,” he said. “My SiStEr, My ReSpOnSiBiLiTy.” He mocked, throwing his hands up.

“At least I care about someone other than myself,” he retorted harshly. 

“Oh, okay, we’re going down that road. Jump on the bandwagon like everyone else. I’m useless, a burden. I thought you were different,” A tone of disappointment in Murphy’s tone quickly turned to anger. “Don’t worry, I’ll stay out of your fucking way.” He turned his back to Bellamy, heading towards the exit.

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Bellamy said angrily.

“You know what?” Murphy spun around. “You walk around here like you’ve got it all figured out. How long do you think they’re gonna let you think you’re safe here? Huh? Kane let us go, for now. You don’t think they won’t lock you up again the second you fuck up in even the slightest way?”

“Oh, and what about you?” Bellamy stepped forward. “I’ve at least gained a little respect around here. Maybe if you weren’t so self-absorbed it’d be the same for you. What have you done for anyone since we landed here?”

“I thought I was doing something for you.” Murphy shrugged. “Keeping you happy seemed like it was the right thing for everyone’s sake.”

“I can keep myself happy. You were a distraction.”

“Maybe,” Murphy replied. “Sometimes that’s what you needed.”

“What I _need_ is to stay focused on the fact that there are people, _our_ people, who need our help and if you’re just going to swing your dick around so that I can get off every once in awhile instead of actually making yourself useful then...then,” he stumbled.

“Then what?” Murphy challenged.

“Then fuck off! Just go! No one needs you here.” The words stung as they left Bellamy’s mouth, and he already regretted saying it. Before he could take it back, Murphy was out of sight.

PART 5

Bellamy sat against the wall, tears still streaming down his face. “Tough breakup, huh?” Octavia leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed. “I saw you follow him in here. Sorry for eavesdropping.” She walked over and sat beside him. “Lincoln’s gone. We can be heartbroken together.” She placed her head on his shoulder.

“I miss him already, O. Maybe I did love him.”

“There’s no use loving someone who doesn’t love you back.”

“You don’t know anything about us.”

”No, but I know about him. He’s not capable of love, Bell.”

Bellamy shook his head, “You’re wrong, O. He needs it the most out of all of us.” 

Octavia sat up straight. “Bellamy, I need you to believe that this is for the best. You can’t save everyone. Especially the ones who don’t deserve it.”

“It is for the best, Octavia. I know that. Why do you think I’m not running after him? No more distractions.” 

“Good.” She concluded. “I think we could both use a drink.” She stood and offered her hand. Bellamy forced a weak smile and grabbed onto his sister’s arm, doing most of the work to pull himself up.

To be continued…


	4. Drunken Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnndddddd I’m back! Since Murphy’s gone with Jaha to find the City of Light, Bellamy is struggling to get over him. He gets a surprise visitor in his quarters late at night, keep reading if you haven’t already guessed who it is! :)

**PART I**

“ _Fuck, Heda,”_ Bellamy gasped under his breath. He squeezed his eyes tighter and gritted his teeth as he stroked his cock with one hand, fingering himself with the other. Though he was alone in his quarters, he imagined that the fight had never happened. He tried for 3 months to forget about Murphy, but almost every day, he’d find himself here. In his quarters, imagining what would’ve happened if his sister hadn’t walked in on them. He blamed her, partially, for convincing him that Murphy wasn’t worth his time. It didn’t take long after Murphy left with Jaha for him to realize that Octavia was wrong. He missed him; he missed him a lot. But Bellamy was stubborn, and refused to swallow his pride to find him. _Plus, I’m needed in Arkadia._ He thought to himself.

His mind returned to his fantasy, Murphy sliding in and out between his legs, his warm breath on the side of his neck, their bodies rubbing together- “ _Shit.”_ Suddenly, the door slid open, Bellamy quickly tucked his cock into his pants and scrambled to pick up a book, looking as casual as possible. _I should’ve locked that._ He thought in retrospect. 

Jasper stumbled through the door, flask in hand. “Am I interrupting something?” He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Bellamy wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Just a…an intense part in my book,” He glanced down at what he was “reading,” _The Iliad_. Something he used to read to Octavia when they were kids. 

“Ah,” Jasper stepped closer and sat next to him on his bed. Bellamy could smell the moonshine on his breath. “What’s it about?” He had a devious expression on his face.

“Uh, just ancient mythology stuff,” he put the book back on his end table. “So, what’s up?” 

Jasper gestured for Bellamy to scoot over and laid down on his back next to him. Bellamy laid on his side, propping his elbow up and leaning on his hand. “I’ve been holding something in, Bell. I feel like it’s time you know that I know something you don’t know I know.” He slurred. 

“Jasper, maybe this isn’t a good time. It’s late, you’re drunk, maybe you should get some sleep. We can talk in the morning?” Not that Bellamy didn’t generally enjoy Jasper’s company, but to be fair, he _was_ in the middle of something. 

“Nah you’re gonna wanna hear this I think.” Jasper insisted. 

“Alright,” he rolled his eyes “make it quick.”

“Remember that deal you made with Murphy back on the dropship?” Jasper rolled on his side to face him. Bellamy’s heart dropped to his stomach, his first sexual encounter with Murphy. “I know what really happened.” He booped Bellamy’s nose and giggled. Bellamy’s face paled. “Oh don’t worry, I didn’t tell. Shhhhh…” he held his finger to Bellamy’s lips. “I was under the floor panels trying to cut the wires to the door. I heard everything. Wish I could’ve seen it.” He placed his hand on Bellamy’s cheek.

“Jasper, you’re drunk. I don’t know what you think you heard but-“

“I know what I heard. I heard you and your _Heda._ ” He whispered.

“Look, Jasper I really think-“ 

“Look, Bellamy,” he mimicked. “it’s fine, me and Monty, we go way back.” He hiccuped. ”Back on the ark, we’d get stoned and fool around a little bit!” He poked Bellamy’s sides, making him squirm. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He looked up at him with wide eyes. “I’ll keep my mouth shut if...”

“Stop blackmailing me, it’s not cute.” 

“Fine, you know I won’t say anything anyway. I just thought you might want to get some real ass instead of using your hand. I was listening to you before I came in. Sounded hot.” He shrugged, and offered Bellamy his flask.

Bellamy blushed and pondered it for a moment. He took a swig from the flask and shuddered at the bitterness. Jasper closed his eyes and sighed. Bellamy lifted his hand and hesitantly placed it on Jasper’s hip. He swiftly jerked Jasper closer to him, their bodies now pressed against each other. Jasper wrapped his arms around Bellamy’s neck. “I’ve thought about this before, you know.” Jasper said quietly. 

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Bellamy replied.

**PART II**

Jasper’s kisses were wet and sloppy, but it turned Bellamy on. It tapped into his animalistic instinct. He hastily tore his clothes off after ripping off Jasper’s. He pulled Jasper’s lanky body over his. Jasper straddled him and began grinding his hips over Bellamy. “You want me to fuck you?” Bellamy asked aggressively. 

“Uh-huh,” Jasper grunted.

“Say it.” 

“I want your cock inside me, Bell,” He let out, almost whining.

“It’s going in your mouth first.” Bellamy pushed Jasper’s shoulders down. Jasper followed his lead, placing his lips ungracefully over Bellamy’s swollen cock. He swallowed it quickly to the base without choking. Bellamy let out a loud “Fuck!” as Jasper slurped up and down his dick. He wasn’t used to being the top with another guy, and he liked it more than he anticipated.

His mind wandered, wondering what it’d be like to top Murphy. He closed his eyes and imagined that Jasper wasn’t the one blowing him. He felt a tingle crawl up his spine and swiftly removed Jasper’s head from his throbbing cock. He motioned for Jasper to return to his place next to him on the bed. “I got so close to cumming down your throat,” he whispered in Jasper’s ear. 

“You still could,” he replied, toggling Bellamy’s dick.

“But then I wouldn’t get to do this,” Bellamy turned Jasper on his stomach and positioned himself on his knees between Jasper’s legs. He lubricated his fingers in his mouth and spread Jasper‘s cheeks apart, pressing a finger into his hole. 

Jasper let out a soft gasp, “You don‘t have to prep me Bell, I wanna feel your big cock stretch me out.“ 

Bellamy removed his finger, tilting his head, raising his eyebrows, and smirking. He moved closer to Jasper's entrance, placing the tip of his cock inside of him. Jasper winced, and moaned loudly. Bellamy covered his mouth, muffling Jasper’s loud grunt as he thrust deeper into him. 

Bellamy moved his hand from Jasper’s mouth. Both of them panted steadily with Bellamy’s rhythm. He grabbed each side of Jasper’s ass, watching his cock slide in and out of his tight hole. He felt the tingle in his spine again, pulling out quickly so he could make this last a little longer. He released a deep sigh. 

**PART III**

Bellamy sat on the side of his bed and caught his breath. Jasper got behind him and rested his head on Bellamy‘s shoulder, tracing Bellamy‘s abs with his hands. “You really like edging, huh?“ He bit down gently on Bellamy‘s ear. 

“Mmm...I just want to fuck you good,“ he turned his head and met Jasper‘s lips for a brief kiss. 

“Such a people pleaser, stop worrying about me,“ he got up and began to sit down on Bellamy‘s lap, facing away from him. He guided Bellamy‘s cock into his ass, slightly wincing. “I want you to use me“ he grunted, circling his hips over Bellamy. Japer reached his arm behind Bellamy‘s head, pressing his face into his neck, breathing in sharply through his teeth. Bellamy began sucking hard on Jasper's warm neck. He started to bounce up and down, causing Bellamy to throw his head back and moan. 

He closed his eyes again, picturing what it would feel like if Murphy wanted to pleasure him this badly. Although he _did_ enjoy being Murphy‘s bitch, he wouldn‘t mind being on the other side of it every once in a while. This thought quickly escaped him once he felt Jasper wrapping his arm around his torso and placing Bellamy’s hand around his dick. He felt the precum drip down the side of Jasper’s hard cock and stroked it steadily, hearing his hushed gasps and moans. Within seconds, he felt Jasper’s entire body tense up and relax, leaving a large streak of cum on his hand. “Fuck, Bellamy,” he sighed. 

He rested on Bellamy’s lap for a moment, “Your turn,” he managed to get out before beginning to bounce on Bellamy’s cock again, harder and faster than before. Bellamy started breathing harder, bringing his cum soaked hand to Jasper’s mouth. Jasper eagerly sucked his own cum off Bellamy’s hand. 

“Aahh,” Bellamy released himself into Jasper, filling him up with what he could only imagine was a hefty load. Japer continued to bounce a few more times before pressing his ass down a final time into Bellamy’s lap. 

Bellamy laid the two of them on their sides, allowing his cock to soften still inside Jasper as they spooned. “That was good,” he muttered, holding Jasper tight. Jasper responded with a soft snore, making Bellamy scoff and follow him into slumber shortly after. 

**PART IV**

Bellamy felt around his bed for Jasper as his eyes fluttered open. At first he was disappointed that his bed was empty, but a sense of guilt washed over him when he realized he shouldn’t have enjoyed the night before as much as he did. _How could I do that to Murphy?_ He thought. The guilt slowly faded as he once again remembered their last interaction. He wasn’t even sure he’d ever see Murphy again, and came to the conclusion that it was over, he should move on. 

His eye then caught a note resting on his nightstand, on top of _The Iliad_ . “Same time tonight? XO, J,” it read. Bellamy smirked and bit his lip. _This is how I get over him._

_To be continued..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Lesson in Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d try something new with this one and throw a girl into the mix! This chapter is based off scene in s3ep10, with Murphy and Ontari. She speaks a little bit of Trigedasleng in this so I figured I’d make a note with some translations! (I tried my best so if anyone is a better speaker than me, feel free to correct me in the comments)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleimkepa- flamekeeper  
> Heda- commander  
> Strikon- little one  
> Kom yu teisa- with your tongue  
> Sha- yes  
> Noda won- another one  
> Gyon au mou snap- go faster  
> Taida der- right there  
> Beja- please  
> Shof op- shut up  
> Ben raun- bend over  
> Os skat- good boy  
> Chek ai au- look at me  
> Hod ai in- hold me

**PART I**

Murphy itched at the sturdy leather collar locked and chained to his neck. “Is this really necessary?” He uttered.

Ontari pulled at the long chain attached to his collar playfully, her eyes wide with a devious expression on her face. She remained silent.

“Look, I get it, but there’s someone else.” Murphy confessed, though Ontari was beautiful, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this opportunity several times over the past few days. 

“Someone else?” She yanked the chain again, bringing Murphy closer to her. “Would she kill you if you ever betrayed her?” She bit her lip as she continued to pull him closer and closer. 

_She._ Murphy smirked as he thought of Bellamy. Funny how Ontari would assume it was a girl. At that moment, he thought of being locked in the lighthouse bunker, wishing for 86 days straight that Bellamy was stuck there with him. Every single day, he had hoped Bellamy would come to his rescue, be his knight in shining armor . He never did. 86 days full of wanting, wishing, hoping, jerking off, all with him in mind. He thought of being tortured by Titus, then witnessing Lexa’s death. It was time to come to terms with the fact that Bellamy didn’t save him then, and he wasn’t going to save him now either. He wasn’t even sure if Bellamy still thought of him, it felt like forever since he’d seen him.

Ontari had removed most of her clothes at this point, and the sight of her perfect naked body, covered in tribal scars and tattoos intrigued Murphy’s cock instinctually. He cracked a grin, “Oh, the things I do to survive,” he sighed. 

His face was now inches from Ontari’s. She brought her lips close to his ear, whispering, “You’re mine now, _fleimkepa.”_

Murphy wrapped his arms around her waist. “Mmm, Ontari,” he said seductively, carefully placing his lips on her neck. He was suddenly interrupted by a swift hand grabbing his balls tightly.

“You saw what happened to the last person to address me that way. I suggest you try that again.” She hissed with a squeeze.

“Ah-“ he winced, “I’m sorry... _Heda_ …” 

She released him as a smirk curled on her face. She pressed her lips softly against his and pulled away, moving back in with her tongue brushing his gently. She kicked off her pants and laid down on her back, pulling Murphy on top of her, between her legs. “Prove your worth to me,” she demanded. Murphy reached down his hand and began to rub her clit, feeling her pussy throb with anticipation. “ _Kom yu teisa,”_ she said, arching her back.

“Uh, translation please? I’m new to this,” he replied, blushing. Ontari giggled, pushing his head down to her crotch. Murphy took the hint and separated her vulva with his thumbs, running his tongue from her opening, up to her clit. She tasted pleasantly sweet as he started flicking his tongue, stopping to gently suck her sweet spot every few seconds. She moaned loud and confidently, not caring who heard. Murphy felt her fingers run through his hair and squeeze tightly. Her legs trembled as he progressively went faster and applied more pressure with his tongue. “You like that, _Heda_?” He muttered, catching his breath. 

She looked down at him with a devious smile. She whispered, “ _Sha, strikon,”_ and patted his head condescendingly before pushing his head back down aggressively. He continued eating her pussy, managing to slide a finger inside her. She squeezed the sheets in her fist, letting a loud gasp, “ _Noda...Noda won!“_ Murphy actually understood her request this time, carefully inserting his middle finger into her now sopping hole, massaging her inner wall in slow circles. “ _Gyon_ _au mou snap!_ Faster!“ she swiveled her hips while holding his head steady. He began to maneuver his fingers in and out of her, flicking his tongue as quickly as he could. Her body trembled as she shouted, “ _Sha, sha! Taida der, fleimkepa, sha!”_ He didn’t quite understand her words, but her body language spoke loudly enough. She screamed with pleasure; Her toes curled as she lifted her hips, pressing his face hard into her pelvis.

**PART II**

He felt her go limp seconds later, breathing heavily and wincing as Murphy slowed his pace, barely touching her twitching clit with his tongue. He removed his fingers carefully, preparing to wipe them off on his robe, but was met by Ontari’s hand gripping his wrist and bringing it to his mouth. He obediently sucked her reminence off his fingers, just now noticing his cock was fully erect the entire time. He stood up, removing his robe and adjusting the collar still around his neck. She propped herself up on the bed, analyzing his bare body from head to dick. “I like what I see,” her eyebrows raised. She sat on the edge of the bed, gripping his hard cock tightly. “Beg to put it inside me,” she said sharply.

“Please _Heda_ , let me fuck you,” he stepped closer to her and pushed her hair gently behind her ear. 

“It doesn’t sound like you want it enough. Get on your knees and beg,” she pulled his chain downward, forcing him to kneel. 

“I want to fuck you so bad, _Heda_. Let me make you cum again,” he pleaded, more convincingly. 

“How are you gonna do it, _strikon_? Tell me what you’ll do to me,” she teased.

“I’ll bend you over, start off slow,” he said quietly, walking his index and middle fingers up her calf, stopping at her knee. “Just the tip at first, circling it around your pussy,” he began tracing circles on her knee and smirked. 

“Show me,” she bit her lip, and crawled into position. Her perfect ass facing up, inviting him to tease her, as promised. He stood, stepping closer and guiding his cock to her entrance, circling it around as he said he would. Ontari pushed her hips back, sliding herself abruptly onto Murphy‘s cock. 

He bellowed, “Ah, fuck,” as he gripped the sides of her body, sliding his dick out and quickly thrusting back into her, stopping when he was as far in as he could get. He felt her muscles contract around his cock. He was suddenly reminded of Bellamy doing the same with his ass every time they fucked. 

He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Ontari was tight, but not as tight as Bellamy. He started to find his rhythm, bouncing his pelvis off her ass with each repetition. He tried to picture Bellamy, but her soft skin and small frame made it difficult; she was too feminine. He watched his cock disappear into her, and his eyes trailed to her other hole, a pretty little balloon knot. “I want to try something, _Heda_ ,” he ran his thumb over her asshole suggestively. “Have you ever tried this?” He gently pushed the tip of his thumb into her ass, making her release a high pitched gasp. “Can I put my cock in there?” He squeezed her ass playfully with his free hand. 

“ _Beja,_ yes, do it,” she snapped without hesitation. 

Murphy was surprised by her immediate willingness. He removed his now perfectly lubricated cock from her wet pussy, moving it up just a few inches. It slid with ease into her ass, making her squeal. 

“Does that feel okay? I’m not too big for you, am I?” He asked smugly. 

“ _Shof op, fleimkepa._ Just fuck me,” she replied, gritting her teeth. Her ass was much tighter than he expected. Murphy could tell this was her first time doing anal. Her body stiffened as he thrust his cock deeper into her. He let out a deep, hushed moan. As he picked up the pace, Ontari chirped with each thrust. Murphy could feel himself inching closer to climax. It was easier for him to imagine she was Bellamy while he was fucking her ass. 

“Where should I cum, _Heda_?” He asked urgently. Suddenly, she moved her ass forward and turned around.

“Not yet,” she scolded, her eyes fiery. “I want to try something too, _strikon.”_ She got up from the bed and moved towards the dresser. Sweat dripped down Murphy’s face. _What now?_ He thought. 

**PART III**

Ontari hid her hands behind her back as she stepped closer to him. Murphy was unable to see what she had taken out of her drawer, he had no idea what it could be. Now behind him, she brought her lips to his ear whispering, “ _Ben raun,”_ Murphy felt a cold blunt object being ran down his spine. He glanced over his shoulder to find a decent sized red dildo attached to a leather harness in her hand. 

“You want to be fucked in both holes at the same time, _Heda_?” He’d never seen a strap-on before, but Ontari just giggled, stepping into the harness and strapping herself in. Murphy’s face sunk when he realized that she wanted to fuck _him_ in the ass. He’d always thought that one day he would let Bellamy pop that cherry for him, but at this point, he didn’t really have a choice. He reluctantly bent over. 

“ _Os skat,_ good boy, _”_ she whispered, glancing at his ass facing her. He felt a warm puddle of spit hit his hole, followed by a quick rub from Ontari’s fingers, getting it nice and wet for insertion. Murphy’s stomach tied into a knot, not knowing what to expect. He was nervous, and wished Bellamy was there to comfort him. 

She carefully inserted the tip of the dildo into Murphy. Murphy stiffened the same way Ontari did, understanding the slightly uncomfortable sensation she must have felt. It didn’t take long for the discomfort to turn to pleasure as she worked the dildo further inside. Her hips began to rock, slipping easily in and out of his ass. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on the pillow under his chin. He got even more pleasure from the assumption that he’s made Bellamy feel this good. 

He began to grind his hips back towards Ontari, while she thrust mercilessly behind him. His arms shook as he was being penetrated, his whole body felt weak, but he liked it. “Am I allowed to touch myself, _Heda_?” 

“Turn over,” she removed the dildo from Murphy, who promptly followed her orders. “I want you to look me in the eyes while you cum on yourself,” she positioned herself between his legs, reinserting her faux cock. Murphy took hold of his hard cock, stroking it steadily. Ontari tugged at the chain attached to his neck to ensure eye contact wasn’t broken. He let out a series of breathy moans as he watched the sweat glisten on her chest. He felt his orgasm creeping up his spine and closed his eyes instinctually. “ _Chek ai au,_ eyes open,” she snapped. He looked into her fiery eyes as cum shot onto his stomach, pooling below his belly button. He shivered as she removed the dildo harshly from his ass. 

Ontari undid the harness and carelessly tossed it aside. Silently, she crawled up on the bed and shifted herself under the blankets. Murphy laid lifeless, panting. 

“Clean yourself up and come to bed, _fleimkepa,”_ she instructed. Murphy ran his hands over his face and sighed deeply. He sat up on the side of the bed and wiped the semen from his abdomen with his robe. 

“Can we take this collar off, or am I not worthy yet?” 

“The key’s in my satchel,” she flailed her arm in the general direction of her belongings. After releasing himself, he crawled back into bed next to Ontari. “ _Hod ai in,”_ she said, sleepily, nuzzling Murphy. He placed his arm awkwardly around her neck. 

He laid in bed staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, thinking of Bellamy. He wished so badly he could run to him and apologize for everything. Getting fucked by Ontari felt amazing, he could only imagine what it would feel like with someone he loved. _Loved._ He thought. _I love him._ He concluded. He closed his eyes and allowed the image of him and Bellamy together and in love to float him into slumber. 

_To be continued…_


End file.
